


Fools Errands

by Shareece (kimbob)



Series: Winter Is Here Series [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, At the Wall, Brienne's too smart, F/M, Fear, He's not, Hurt/Comfort, Husband and wife fight, Jaime thinks he's tricky, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are fools to think this a wondrous idea.”  She frowned at him. “We never used such a word.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools Errands

“Ouch.”

Brienne immediately pulled away from Jaime’s side, her inspection of his bruises and wound forgotten with the fact that she caused him pain. Her quick movements jostled the bed which in turn jostled him. He groaned in pain.

“Moving your large body away from me so quickly certainly didn’t help matters wench.” He turned his head, unsurprised to see Brienne’s shoulders were stiff. He sighed to himself. The severe pain in his shoulder combined with the fact that he was now temporarily off of the battlefield caused his ire. While his words were usually wind with Brienne, it was not so while she was in this state. Jaime had to hold his tongue and remind himself of this on a daily basis. It was quite a feat. He watched as she moved across the room to place more logs onto the fire. Jaime could tell by the slump of her shoulders that he needed to apologize. “Wench,” He started, “wife. Brienne, I’m sorry for my harsh words.”

She didn’t turn to look at him which was what he expected. “Perhaps I should sleep by the fire.” She replied quietly.

Jaime could practically hear the tears in her voice. He attempted to sit up and winced from the sharp pain that again reminded him of his injury. He swallowed down the sardonic reply his tongue had at the ready and sighed. “Come back here.” He ordered gently. “I’ve no desire to sleep alone.”

Brienne finally turned her head to look at him, her ugly face red and blotchy with her tears. She moved slowly toward him, sitting on the edge of the bed with a heavy sigh.

Jaime attempted to reach for her hand, but immediately regretted it. He grunted in pain, cursing low under his breath. He glanced up at his wife with a tired smile as she moved a little closer so he could reach for her without further straining himself. He raised his stump and gently wiped at her tears. “I hate it when you cry.” He said.

She nodded and wiped at her own tears as more fell. “You once told me it makes me look even uglier.”

He squeezed her fingers. “True, but that’s not the reason.” He lifted her hand and kissed her fingers before he gently tugged, silently indicating she lie beside him. She did as he requested, lying carefully beside him, her body tense. “Brienne-“

“You could have died.” She cut in quietly. “I-I was not there to-I was not there and you could have died.”

The cut on his shoulder had been deep and if he hadn’t been for the maester he would have bled out onto the cold ground. “But I am not dead.” He said simply. Jaime felt there was no sense in worrying about things that have not come to pass. Not in the world like this. “I’ll be fine.” He said reassuringly.

The look Brienne gave him spoke volumes and he sighed again. “Brienne-“

“I was not there.” She emphasized brokenly. “I was supposed to be there. I am supposed to fight at your back.”

Jaime knew it would senseless to argue with her as it was not an argument one he would win. Instead, he changed tactics. "How was it you were supposed to be there when I commanded you to go to the Northside of the wall with the second wave of men?” She said nothing and Jaime knew he had won the argument.

She turned onto her side, her eyes accusing him. “You cannot keep sending me off on fool errands to keep me out of this fight.”

Of course she wouldn’t let this go. “They are hardly foolish.” He said evenly.

Brienne gave him an incredulous look. “Not foolish? Jaime, need I remind you that you promised me you wouldn’t do such a thing.”

Jaime felt his eyes closing wearily as he responded. “I know what I promised Brienne, but how can you ask me to blatantly place the two of you in danger?” The more he felt the slight swell of her belly grow each day, the more he felt his fear about losing them both.

“Every able body is needed during this fight.” She said fiercely.

At what cost? Jaime asked himself. Brienne was selfless. She would fight because she thought it honorable, but he just wanted to see her alive at the end of this war. “We are fools to think this a wondrous idea.”

She frowned at him. “We never used such a word.” She leaned over and reached for the cup of Milk of the Poppy the Maester had given her at her own request. She held the cup up to his lips. “Drink.”

Jaime turned his head away. “I do not want it.” He said stubbornly.

“Please,” She insisted. “This will ease your pain Jaime. You will be able to sleep through the night.”

Jaime knew this argument they were having was not at its end, but he was too exhausted to point it out. “I’ll drink it if you promise me not to go if the horn is sounded.”

Brienne’s mouth opened in protest, but he cut her off.

“Promise me wench.” Her eyes slid guiltily away from him and he sighed. “Swear it Brienne.”

“I promise.” She said softly. “I swear it.”

Jaime gave her a small nod and she brought the sweet tasting concoction to his lips. He drank slowly, keeping his gaze on her the whole time. He knew she wouldn’t break a promise to him, no matter what. The pain fading away was instantaneous and he sighed as he settled back into the pillows. His eyes drifted closed, but not before he felt Brienne settle in beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos give me life.


End file.
